DEEP DIVE: The Return
by g33k3db34r
Summary: Five years after the closing of Kingdom Hearts, the heartless return, and the group must make the dive again. Read and Review please
1. Default Chapter

"You're always with me, too. I will come back."  
  
"I'll wait, sora. Sora. Sora!!"  
  
Kairi bolted up as she awoke from the dream. "Just a dream," she muttered to herself as she stood and walked to the window. That's the fifth time this week she dreamt of him. "Why have they come back? It's been five years since it happened." She turned away from the window. Tears fell as she remembered Sora. CRASH!! She turned and looked out the window to the dock. She saw a dark shape there, standing and looking toward her window. At her. "A heartless."  
  
"They've returned." "So they have." " we have to call the Ones to battle again." "Or do we?" "what do you mean by that." "The Ones may not be ready. The Heartless are early." Anew voice joined. Surpriseingly feminie. "We have no choice. They have to take the dive again. They are our only hope."  
  
"DEEP DIVE"  
  
there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
consuming/confusing  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
  
controlling/I can't seem  
  
to find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure  
  
discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
distracting/reacting  
  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
it's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
to find myself again  
  
my walls are closing in  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
so insecure  
  
crawling in my skin  
  
these wounds they will not heal  
  
fear is how I fall  
  
confusing what is real  
  
DEEP DIVE  
  
Sora awoke. He's dreamt of kairi every night since IT happened. But this one was troubleing. He stood and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "time to go." Five years he's searched, but to no avail. That's why he's at Kingdom Hearts again. He felt pulled to here. He looked around. Nothings changed. He can still see all the world's, but can't touch them. Yet. He placed his hands on the gate. Then the world went black.  
  
"It's beginning. The dive has been taken."  
  
"And so it begins once again. The fight for light and love returns. The dive has been taken. Welcome to DEEP DIVE."  
  
Kairi woke again. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. That's when she realized where she was. Transverse Town. "no. no. no, no, no, no!" she stood and ran to where Cid usually was. Then she collapsed when she saw he wasn't there. "So it is just a dream." "Kairi?" Kairi broke down and started to sob. Cid picked her up and attempted to comfort her, "What's wrong? Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." "I don't know, cid. I woke up here." "The dive has been taken. It's begun again." A new voice spoke up. Kairi turned to see a robed figure. The light seemed to avoid him. "You must fight this time. Here is your weapon," the figure tossed a coin shaped item at her, "It's name is The queen of hope. And this is for riku when you see him. And this is for Sora." The figure tossed two more of the same coins to her. "this is how you activate it." He held a darker coin in front of him and said "release your soul" and it turn into a refined form of the oblivion keyblade. "Use it well. Kairi. Sora will return to you in time. The dive has been taken. The world will never be the same." The robed figure was swallowed by the darkness. 


	2. The First Fight

Sora woke up in a strange place. He stood up and looked around only to find total darkness. "Your awake." Sora turned around to see a robed figure staring at him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am one of the Robed Ones. My name is irrevelent," the female voice floated back to him.  
  
"I don't trust you. Show your face!" Sora exclaimed as Oblivion appeared in his hands. The female voice chuckled as a blood red keyblade appeared. "I am ready, little bunny. Show me what you got." Sora launched himself at the Robed One. She parried blow for blow, and Sora knew he was going to lose. Oathkeeper then showed up as he fought on, keeping the battle even. That's when the heartless showed up. He knocked her down and turned his attention to the heartless. As he fought on, more and more showed up. That's when he knew he was going to die. And then his hand went slack.  
  
Riku stood on the western balcony of the castle. For five years, he lived in this Kingdom waiting for Sora to come for him. It was lonely here since King Mickey had died three years ago. He used what Dark Power he had left to create this kingdom for all those who had died. He looked at them now, peaceful and calm under his rule. The heartless was gone. But there has been rumors.  
  
"Ahh, Watch out!!!" Kairi screamed as she attempted to steer Kyoko, a ship built by Sora before the end. Cid had kept it to honor him as if Sora was dead. But he wasn't. Of that she was sure. She had been to each world, starting from the first Sora showed up at, and leapt to the others. She was on her way to Neverland, currently. "It's gonna be a helluva week." She muttered to herself. She summoned the Queen into her hands, wondering if she was really going to use it to kill something. After all no one has the right to take the life of another, even if it has no heart. That's when she saw the warp hole. She steered into it. And the world stretched. Then she was through. And she saw IT. Kingdom Hearts. And the group of heartless fighting a lone person. And she saw him fall. and she recognized him. "Sora!!!"  
  
And then his world went white. He was going to die anyways, might as well go down fighting, fighting for. For. "For Kairi." He whispered. And the world went red. He fought with deadly skill, dancing with death some would say. The heartless were constantly dissolving into thin air, and the He showed up. Ansem. "Hello boy" Ansem sneered. And Sora fought.  
  
Kairi landed and ran to Sora as he fought Ansem alone. She remembered how he had fared last time. He had barely survived. She screamed his name and threw the coin to him. Sora caught it and it turned into a blood red/ dark blue keyblade. And he fought on. Kairi summoned the Queen and jumped in using the dropped oathkeeper in her other hand. Ansem had gotten stronger for he was blocking and matching blow for blow. And then the world slowed. Kairi kicked Sora away before he was stabbed. and beheaded Ansem in the same blow, after mutilating his "body" severely. Kairi collapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Okay this is the special thanks. I only got two reveiws so far. Thank you!! This is my first fanfic so go easy. Flames are welcome. I am only a novice writer after all. Thanks again to those who reviewed. Keep reading.  
  
Sora walked over and picked Kairi up. As he stood he noticed there were no more heartless which was strange for there was too many to disappear like that. He then saw the girl. The Robed one he was fighting. He walked over and pick her up also and preceeded to walk to kyoko. "Hello again, Kyoko. It's nice to see you again." Kyoko beeped a reply as Sora walked in. Sora put kairi in a bedroom so she could rest. He then put the girl in the ward, for as he was carrying her he saw several deep wounds. After he put her in a stasis tube he went to the bridge. "Kyoko, is atlantica within reach?" "yes sora but we cant go." "Why?"  
  
"The barrier is still up on some worlds. The closest is Halloween Town." "But I don't want to scare them to death. What about. what about Olympus?" "Sorry." "then transverse town. But go to the cave. I don't want them to see me." "Yes, Sora." Sora sat back as he watched different worlds go by. Then he fell asleep. He woke when he sensed someone else in the bridge. "hello Kairi" Kairi walked over to sora, and slapped him hard enough to knock him down. "what was that for?" "You bastard, you could said where you would be. And then you left me not once, not twice, but three times. And then you damn get your self killed? What's wrong with you? Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?" Sora waited paitently for Kairi to stop. When she did he stood and walked to her."I'm sorry, Kairi. But I won't be leaving again. I'm here to stay. I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me  
  
I can't hide  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me. 


	3. the surprise

Sora manipulated the speed controls yet again as he searched the radar. The attack by the heartless and Ansem left him worried. When he wasn't by Kairi's side, he was checking on that girl. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her face. He let Kyoko do the monitoring on her, only going in rarely. He leaned back into the chair as he sighed. He needs sleep but can't, for the dream kept coming back over and over.  
  
He steps forward walking beside a cliff. He sees the door from Destiny Island in front of him, looming ominously. And then he sees Kairi, lying on the ground in front of it, dead.  
  
Sora shot awake, drenched in sweat. He sighed as he realized it was a dream, again. "Sora?" a soft voice called from behind him. Sora turned to see Kairi leaning on the edge of the door. "Yea, Kairi?" "What happened?" "You killed Ansem." Kairi eyes filled with tears. Sora quickly stood and walked over to her. "It's over now, Kairi. He's gone. At least for now." Sora took Kairi into his arms as she started to weep even harder. "You don't understand, Sora. I took a life. No one has the right to take a life. But I did. I-" "Kairi, be quit." With that Sora kissed Kairi a slow, warming kiss.  
  
Okay people review. I need help. If you have a song that you think should be in here say so. This is going to be a very involved fanfic. Flames are welcome.  
  
Riku walked down the street taking in the people. Then he saw the main gate. From this side it was transparent. He had seen every part of the battle with Ansem and the heartless. It was hard for him to see the fight, and not help. He has tried to open the gate to leave, but he couldn't. He turned around and ran into a small child. "Sorry, mister" and the child took off chasing a small red ball. Riku smiled as he walked. Here he had a growing city. It was peaceful. But he missed Sora. And Kairi. And Her. The one person he fell in love with. He did have a crush on Kairi, but this one had no holds compared to Kairi. In no time Riku was back. His feet carried him to the keyblade room. Where king Mickey placed the King Key at. He has never tried to get it out of respect for his friend, Mickey. But maybe. Riku shook the thought out of his head.  
  
"What do we do now?" "The Robed ones can no longer interfere. The two that did are the only ones that can." "Damn them!! They weren't supposed to. But it's too late. They have joined the fight. Though unwillingly. " "Ansem showed up." "What?!!" "Tis worse than we thought. My blessings go with the Ones. "  
  
Kairi broke the kiss unwillingly. She leaned into Sora's arms and slowly started to relax. "You need sleep Sora."  
  
"Is that an invitation?" teased Sora gently, though his eyes showed longing. "No, that's an order." Kairi said as she stood up more. Sora then saw what was different about her. Her hair was down to her waist, softening the edges in her face. Her body had got more of an hourglass shape than what he remembered. And her eyes shone with a hidden fire. "Only if you come with me." Sora replied huskily. That's Kyoko stated that their passenger was awake. Sora walked to the infirmary to find the girl standing already. "You are well, I see." Sora volunteered as she turned around. "Thank you for saving me." She pulled back her hood to revel stunning beautiful face with blue, stealing eyes and long, blue/aqua hair. "I am Hikaru. Demon slayer. I came from Kingdom Hearts. But you I know not, girl." Sora bristled at how this Hikaru was treating Kairi. "I am captain of this ship. Her name matters not, Hikaru. As you once said about yourself." Sora pointed to a door two halls down. "Those are your quarters. You have free run of the ship except for other's quarters with out an invitation. If I catch you in areas you're not allowed, you will be restricted to your quarters until we land. And that is four weeks away at our current rate." With that, Sora left, bringing Kairi with him to the bridge. Sora sat down in the captain's chair with Kairi on his lap, giving her a long, deep kiss before pulling away to check the radar yet again, letting Kairi catch her breath. "We have four weeks before we really have to do anything," Sora mentioned to Kairi as he manipulated the controls to transverse town now that he was satisfied with the results of the search. Kairi just smiled and leaned onto Sora's shoulder, perfectly content. Sora just smiled, and he, too, leaned back in the chair, pulling Kairi closer to him. Four weeks is a long time for them to be like this, Sora thought as he started to fall asleep, Kairi already in a deep sleep once again. Sora slowly closed his eyes, concentrating on Kairi's heartbeat and then he fell asleep. And was woken by klaxons and alarms. He bolted out of the chair. Kairi was already at the helm steering around ships coming straight towards them. He let Kairi know he was awake and went to his battle station. He activated the systems, hoping that they were still useable. He started firing as soon as he could. The lasers were useless. Not enough energy for them, but luck had it that the plasma gun he had installed was still working. He immediately took out eight ships before actually aiming and firing. "Go faster, Kairi. If we can get enough speed we can use the warp gummi." As they slowly built up speed, Sora was blowing ships into hell. And the World stretched. When they came out Transverse town was in front of them. Sora told Kairi where to land as he went to Hikaru's room. He knocked. "Yes?" came the reply as a nude Hikaru opened the door. Sora blushed and turned around. "We are about to land. Get ready. You will have to remain on the ship while Kairi gets you some clothes that won't look conspicuous." With that Sora left for the cockpit, leaving a speechless Hikaru standing in the doorway. When they landed, Sora stepped off first, checking for dangers. After he said it was okay, they walked into the alley behind the hotel. They stepped into the hotel to get a room and left, Sora going to the mage's hut, Kairi to the clothing shop. That's when Sora got a funny feeling at the base of his neck. He walked into the third district and found a guard armour there harassing a white haired person. He jumped in and killed the armour before it could react. Sora bent down and picked up the white haired kid. "Are you ok, kid?" "Yes, Sora. Where's Kairi?" then Sora recognized the kid. "Riku."  
  
Where do I take this pain of mine.  
I run but it stays right by my side.  
Just like a curse, just like a stray.  
You feed it once and now it stays  
  
So tell me why you've chosen me  
Don't want your grip  
Don't want your greed  
So tear me open but beware  
There's things inside without a care,  
And the dirt still stains me  
So wash me until I'm clean.  
It grips you so hold me  
It stains you so hold me  
It hates you so hold me  
It holds you so hold me  
Until it sleeps. 


	4. the Pain Inside

"Riku."  
  
That's when Sora awoke. That's when Kairi awoke.  
  
Kairi opened her eyes slowly. She was in Sora's lap still. She looked at him to find him in a semiconscious state. He was looking around dumbly. Their eyes met. "Good Morning Kairi," Sora whispered before kissing her. The dream was still in his head and he was violently trying to get rid of it. Kairi stood and stretched stiffly. Sora wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he checked the scanners. "Anything on screen?" asked Kairi. "No, nothing yet." "Hmm." Kairi walked off, trying to find the kitchen. When she found it she started a pot of coffee. As it was brewing, that one girl came in. Kairi watched her as she moved. Hikaru, she said her name was. Kairi didn't like her. But she trusted Sora. Hikaru left, leaving Kairi to her thoughts. The coffee pot dinged, signaling its readiness. Kairi fixed her and Sora a cup and walked to the bridge. "I didn't know how you liked coffee, so it's straight." Sora jumped at hearing this. "Ahh, Kairi, you surprised me. I didn't hear you walk in." Sora stood and walked to Kairi. "Thank you, Kairi." Sora took his coffee. He sipped it quietly as Kairi walked away. Then he realized he was staring at her butt. He quickly looked away. The radar caught his eye. Transverse Town was at the edge. "Hmm, two hours till landing." Sora walked to the Plasteel window. He stared at the worlds rushing by. He knew some of them. Wonderland, the Coliseum, Japan, Destiny Island. He followed its progress till it was too far away. He missed his home. The beach was his favorite place, besides his cave. He started toward the hall leading to the captain's quarters. That's when he heard the crying. It was that of a child. Poor thing sounds like it heart was being torn apart, Thought Sora. Then he remembered. There was or is no child on Kyoko. He started to run to the MCD (Main Computer Deck a.k.a. the bridge), when it stopped. He stopped. Listening for it. When he didn't hear it again he started back to his room. He opened his door and walked in. He looked around. He saw the CCJ (Captain's Computer Journal) and walked to it. "Kyoko, turn the CCJ on please." He saw his old Journals. He watched them, trying to reacquaint himself with himself. He quit. He just couldn't believe how naïve he was five years ago. He was pathetic. He stood and walked to his bed. He sat on the edge, holding his aching head in his hands. It was the tenth migraine since leaving Kingdom Hearts. He laid back while massaging his temple when he heard a knock. "Yes?" He yelled, somewhat harshly. "I'll be landing in 10 minutes, Sora." It was Kyoko, performing her duties as always. Sora Got up and walked out.  
  
Kairi was in her room, holding her keyblade. She killed Ansem. Even though he was evil, he didn't deserve to die. She Desummoned the Queen. She wouldn't be needing it for a while. She laid back and fell asleep.  
  
Sora walked to Hikaru's room. He rapped the door quickly. Hikaru opened the door and asked, "Yes?" darkly. "We are about to land. Do you have anything beside that robe to wear?"  
  
"No." "Then you will have to stay on the ship until we can pick you up something. The same rules apply. Kyoko will be watching you." With that Sora Walked to his room, opened the door, and passed out on his bed.  
  
After landing in the cavern, Sora and Kairi set off for the First District. There they split up, Sora going to see Cid, Kairi to the item shop. As Sora walked, he thought about the dream. Before he realized it he was where Cid usually was. Sora looked around for Cid. Upon not seeing him, Sora jumped off the nearby ledge, taking the quick way to the item shop. He saw Kairi through the window, looking at various dresses and blouses. He walked in. he was almost interrupted by an older looking Huey. "Here's your package, Sora. Everything should be there." Sora had forgotten about his order. He had ordered new clothes before he had had to leave for Kingdom Hearts. He started back toward Kairi, thinking about what to do next. That's when he saw Cloud and Leon. Luckily, they hadn't seen him yet. He crouched down and walked faster. Once he got to Kairi he stood. He told her about trying to stay inconspicuous. He also gave her a list of other items to get. Then he told her to be careful, and left for the ship. He glided most of the way, gliding always did calm him down. Once he got to the ship, he went to his room to put the new clothing on, being how the older ones were falling apart at the seams. The new clothes were all black. The black undershirt went on first, followed by the black pants and overcoat. Last but not least, the black gloves and boots. He now looked like an agent of evil. "Cool."  
  
After Kairi had paid for the dresses, and a cool new outfit for her, she started back for the cave. As she walked, she brooded over what had happened at Kingdom Hearts. Even though being with Sora again was mind blowing, she still couldn't make the image of her keyblade going through Ansem. Before she knew it she was in the cave. Sora had made a small bonfire by the water. He was sitting there, encased in the shadows, and then Kairi realized he was wearing new clothes. She turned toward Kyoko and started to walk again.  
  
Sora stared into the flames, letting them consume his soul. The flames danced and danced in Sora's vision, hypnotizing him and soothing him, calming some of the inner turmoil in his mind. He continued to stare as the flames brought visions of old battles and victories. He continued to stare into the dancing, leaping flames for hours. Kairi sat at the ramp of Kyoko, watching Sora. She was starting to get worried. It had been four hours since she had came back, and he had not moved from that one spot whatsoever. She stood and walked over to Sora. "Sora?" No answer. She sat down beside him and laid her hand on his arm, "Sora?" Still no answer.  
  
Sora was caught in the vision of his battle with Magnificent, When she was just flying around on a platform. It was as if he was reliveing it. He could smell the ozone from her meteor attack, and the blood in the air, his blood mingled with that of Magnificant and the heartless. He was feeling the power of his hits, and feeling the pain of theirs.  
  
Kairi was shaken, Sora had started to tremble. Then She noticed a wound on his neck, and another appeared on his hand, then his arm, side, and before long he was cut and bleeding all over. Kairi started to hyperventilate as more and more wounds appeared. She was scared, she had never seen this before. Kairi picked Sora up and ran to his room on the ship. She ripped his shirt and pants off to get to the cuts and gashes on those areas. He was still bleeding. Several hours later, she had finished bandaging Sora and left him in the infirmary. She was now plotting a course for hollow bastion  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey people I need reviews!!!! Come on. If you want more I need at least 6 more reviews. Or I might feel uninspired to write a next chapter. So come on review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
